Son's Love
by blackcat-heart
Summary: Short stories of Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara with their mothers. Son's showing how much they love their mothers for what they did to make their live full of joy. (all stories will be modern and sometimes mordern/ninja)
1. Naruto

**Like Mother Like Son**

Third person pov

A young boy , scratched, bruised, hiccing up, and teary eyes, walking down a empty road with his dog, who was liming a bit, after being in the park. He's about 6 years old with bright blonde hair, astonishing blue eyes, and lines that make him look like he has whiskers. Coming close to a house, not bit like a mansion but not small for only one person, a home that is big enough for three people and a dog, a light is shown through the open window and a melodic voice comes from there. The boy runs home quickly, opening the door and throwing his shoes aside and running to a living where a young lady stood. A long red hair, blue-ish eyes, and a soft voice women sees her child crying, beat up, and hurt in the heart. She comes and picks him up and hums him a melody that alwasy calms him down.

"Hush little Naruto, I'm right here," The lady said.  
"Mommy...the kids...were being mean cause *hic* I was on the *hic* slide," Naruto said sadly," Then they *hics* pushed me off when *hics* I told then that I was *hic* was on it first..and...and Kurmina tried to stop them...but they kicked him on the leg and I try to stop them from hurting him even more ."  
"*puts the boy down on a couch* Naruto, those kids weren't taught to be nice," The mother said," If they were taught then the didn't obey their parents. But remeber Naruto, we have to control ourself even if others don't."  
"But it hurts *hic* when they beat Kurima and me up," he said quietly.  
"I know. *thinks of something* Naruto...would you like to help me make a cake after we help Kurima with his hurt paw?" She asked her son," It's going to a chocolate one~"  
"Really! Ok but can Kurima have the bowl?"  
"Alright but not to much."

The boy and his mother, after helping the dog with his hurt paw, spent the whole day together. Since they need the ingrediants for the cake, they decide to go shopping. As they were in the supermarket, Naruto voloteered to get the eggs. As he was getting them, one of the kids that beat up Naruto saw him and then came up to him.

"I thought you'll learn you leason by now, no one want to have a kid like you in the store!" The boy said.  
"I can be here if I want! My mommy and I making a cake!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out.  
"HUMPH! Maybe your mommy is doing that so you don't know that she hates you and wishes she never had you!" he said.

Boy did that hurt Naruto. Something snap and in a quick second Naruto hit the boy in the face.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The little boy cried.  
"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! MY MOMMY LOVE ME!" Naruto said.  
"What going on here! Ah! My little boy," A women said picking up her son," Why you littel brat! How dare you punch my son!"  
"This kid needs some discipline," The boy's father said.

Naruto backed away in fear. Before the man could hit Naruto, a scary, loud voice stop the man.

"What are you doing to my son!" Naruto's mom said," Don't - You - Dare - Lay - A - Finger - On - Him!"  
"Ah this boy must be Kushina's son," The mother whispers to the husband," Like mother like son."  
"Well Ms. Uzumaki, you're son needs discipline," The man explain," He punch my son in the face for no reason,"  
"He was being the meany first! He said that mommy didn't love me and doesn't want me at all!" Naruto cried.  
"That is not true you liar!" the boy said.  
"I know my son and he wouldn't hurt anyone unless something made him do it!, Kushina calmly said.  
"I beg your pardon, but my son is a gentalman," The mother sharply said.  
"But he beat up in the playground when I was on the slide!" Naruto said.  
"Kushina, you need to teach him not to lie," The mother said impationtly.  
"*tick mark appears* My soon came back with bruises and scratches," Kushina said trying to hold her temper done," You're son and his friends also hurt my son's dog's paw! He limped all the way home along with Naruto."  
"Do you think that I'm lying cause my son was perfectly normal when he left and came back hurt," Kushina said.  
"Hm! My son also came back with a bruise on his face and he said it was from you son's doing!" The man said.  
"He did that because he had no other choice. They were acttack Naruto so he did what most kids would do, defend themself!"  
"Your son is a little demon who should be sent to a-"  
*smack*  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! IF MY HUSBAND WAS HERE, HE'LL HAVE YOU IN YOUR PLACE! NOW IF MY SON COMES BACK HOME WITH MORE BRUISES AND SCRATCHES AGAIN, YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM ME!" Kushina angerly said," Come Naruto, we'll be going somewhere else to buy the ingredents."  
"Yes mommy," Naruto said.

As the mother and son left the store everyone who heard gave them stares of anger. But Kushina didn't let that stop her from doing what's right and protecting her child.

"Naruto," Kushina called her child.  
"Yes?" Naruto responed.  
"You had everyright to defend yourself and don't let other people tell you differently ok," She said.  
"Uh hu," Naruto said.

As Naruto walk by his mother, he reached out his hand and grabbed Kushina's hand. He looks up to his mom, with happy blue eys, and said:

"I love you mommy!"  
"I love you too Naruto"

So the boy and his mother, hold hands, walk away in happiness.

Extending ending:

"If my son and that lady's son wasnt' there, I would have show what a mother bear will do if someone messes with cub," Kushina said to her husband, Minato, (after Naruto fell asleep.) while puching the coffe table, breaking it.  
"*sweat drop* Like Mother like son," Minato he quietly said to himself.

* * *

Here is the first short story.  
I'll be doing Gaara next.  
This is my first time doing something like this with an animes mother and her son.  
So please don't be harsh on me!  
-blackcatheart-

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and their mothers (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Stories (c) blackcat-heart

Cover (c) To the rightful owner


	2. ATTENTION!

Hello everyone. It is I, your Queen of Cats *run over*. Okay enough with my stupidity. I'm here to tell you that this story, I'm sorry, is suspended for good. *crowds gasp* Yes, yes I know...gasp all you want but I wont' be continuing this. AND NO! I won't be giving away the rights to my story. This all will be mine still. (Yes I'm being selfish) Sorry but I thought of it and I want to keep it like the way it is. I've seen what people did to stories that were given to them by the original author and ruined it. I love what I use to do but I won't update it or give it away. Thank you for understanding -Cat


End file.
